


Trust

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform, fluff and adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>based on the prompt:</p><p>Imagine Person A casually calling B sweetie or hon or something for the first time and B just being like (•///•)</p><p>(what an awesome prompt tho right)</p><p>I love comments and kudos!</p><p>enjoy and take care!</p><p>xx</p></blockquote>





	Trust

\- You wanted to see me?

Coulson looked up from the file he’d been looking at.

\- Yeah. Close the door.

Melinda frowned.

\- Everything ok?

He nodded and went back to his file.

\- Everything’s fine.

Worry started to creep up and then settle in her body.

He’d said he was fine before. It’d turned out he was far from it.

At the beginning, he _always said he was fine._

When she didn’t say anything, he looked at her again.

She saw in his face that _he_ saw in _her_ face that she didn’t believe him.

\- I promise. I’m _fine._

She examined his face and his body language thoroughly before deciding that he was, in fact, telling the truth. Nothing was wrong. He was fine.

She started to breathe again.

\- Sit down, please.

She took the extra chair in the corner and put it at the front of his desk. Then she sat down.

He looked at her for a couple of seconds ( _god, his eyes were blue_ ) and then he cleared his throat and shuffled with his file.

\- I need you to do me a favor.

She’d do anything for him.

\- Remember Akela Amadour?

She furrowed her brows.

\- Your former protégé?

He nodded.

\- I think she’s in trouble.

\- Why would you think that?

\- I’ve heard rumors.

She looked at him.

\- Don’t ask. 

She continued to look at him.

He began to seem nervous.

\- I’d tell you where I heard it from, but…

\- It’s classified.

She knew he was director. She knew there were things even _she_ couldn’t know about.

Still, every time he kept something from her, it hurt a little.

\- It’s not that. It’s… it’s not safe. I don’t want to put you in danger if I can help it. Understand?

Of course he’d feel the need for an explanation, because of course he’d know she’d get hurt when he kept stuff from her.

He knew her so well.

Her heart warmed a little at that thought and she cursed at herself for that.

\- Anyway, she needs my, _our_ , help.

\- What do you want me to do?

He smiled, obviously grateful to her for not asking questions and agreeing to the task she’d yet to hear anything about.

\- I need you to find her.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. It was very subtle, but he’d see it.

He knew her _so well._

\- I’d do anything you want me to do, but…

\- But?

She swallowed. 

\- If you don’t mind me asking… Why me? Daisy’s much better at finding people.

He looked at her silently for a couple of seconds.

Then, he put down the file he’d been holding in his hands on his desk.

When he went back to looking at her, his eyes were filled with something that made her stomach flutter. 

She cursed at herself for that.

\- This is very important to me. And though Daisy is a valuable member to our team, and I…

He paused and swallowed, slightly embarrassed, before continuing.

\- … Well, you know what she means to me.

She nodded and tried to keep herself from smiling at how adorable he was.

\- But I need someone trustworthy to do this. And there’s no one I trust more than you.

Her heart turned into a complete mess and she tried desperately to pull herself together before he’d see what affect his words had had on her, even though she knew it was probably too late, because….

He knew her _so damn well._

\- I’ll do it.

He smiled again.

\- Thank you. I’ll go over some stuff and then I’ll give you the full file when it’s done, ok?

She nodded.

\- That’s all.

She nodded again and stood up to walk away.

His voice stopped her at the door.

\- _Thank you._

She turned around to look at him, nodded once more, and then, she was gone.

 

She was walking down the corridor when he caught up with her.

\- Here’s the file.

He handed it to her.

\- By the way, I know you were supposed to get to decide the channel tonight, but the season finale of Masterchef is on and I…

He was _so adorable._

\- We can watch Masterchef.

He smiled.

\- Thanks darling.

He touched her arm briefly before hurrying away again, leaving her alone with her red cheeks and raging heart.

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt:
> 
> Imagine Person A casually calling B sweetie or hon or something for the first time and B just being like (•///•)
> 
> (what an awesome prompt tho right)
> 
> I love comments and kudos!
> 
> enjoy and take care!
> 
> xx


End file.
